


古典之夜（人类米X恶魔英）

by LavenderMa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>借《浮士德》梗，前半段古典的瓦卜吉司之夜，后半字母<br/>无聊的阿尔弗雷德自杀的时候碰到了为了新魔王而来的恶魔亚瑟，他们在古典的瓦卜吉司之夜找到海伦，但是阿尔弗雷德看到的却是亚瑟</p>
            </blockquote>





	古典之夜（人类米X恶魔英）

阿尔弗雷德站在帝国大厦顶楼向下看去，纽约的灯火和漆黑的道路扭曲在一起，看不清楚城市的全貌。  
他想了想，对比着街道肮脏的地面和扬起的尘埃，这个城市，果然是从高处看才漂亮。  
阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，带着一抹微笑向下坠时，看到了红色的恶魔。

不知道是恶魔的通习，还是说英语用英国口音的恶魔感染了英国人的习惯，热衷于打赌——更忠于自己的赌注。阿尔弗雷德想起书里的梅菲斯特，问红色恶魔他的山羊脚在什么地方，恶魔说他的审美要比这位前辈高明得多，但是他有翅膀和尾巴，再不济还能变出猫耳来，问阿尔弗雷德要不要看。  
阿尔弗雷德突然就失去了兴致。  
“浮士德的灵魂，到底有没有去地狱？”  
“那当然没有，谁让梅菲斯特闲得没事和上帝打赌，天堂那位怎么会尊重约定。那位前辈在人间浪了一路做了亏本买卖，差点被路西法打断山羊腿。”  
“不怕自己也做亏本买卖？”  
“你的灵魂，天堂不会要。”  
对于纽约数一数二的富商儿子来说，几乎没什么没见过的，似乎就算有机会驱使真正的恶魔，也没什么大的兴趣。一问之下，名曰亚瑟•柯克兰的恶魔也没和上帝定下什么赌约，如果说浮士德的迷茫是因为学识的充满，而阿尔弗雷德的空虚却是没有不被满足的欲望，这样比恶魔还要轻浮的灵魂，天堂是不会感兴趣的。  
“哦，”阿尔弗雷德却笑了，“为什么要我的灵魂？”  
“地狱需要一个新魔王，”亚瑟说，“我们就传统一点吧，如同那位前辈的赌注，只要你什么时候呼喝‘啊，太美了，请停下吧！’，那么你的灵魂，就归我了。”

然而没有可以让阿尔弗雷德想要时间停下的事物，恶魔懂的享乐，人类都已品尝过，美丽的女人，丰盈的财富，至上的权力，他都已品尝过。  
“我带你去古典的瓦卜吉司之夜，去看海伦吧。”  
人类不置可否。

他们一夜之间像回了几个世纪前希腊神的阴谋，特洛伊的女祭司悲鸣着跑过即将覆灭的城邦街道，但是阿波罗的诅咒却让那位神祇喜爱的城市对灾难无动于衷。  
又或者阿开亚人的英雄征战十年后要回到希腊，等待他们的是波塞冬的怒火，又或者女巫的阴谋，是妻子的背叛，还是求婚者的挑衅，或者早就在特洛伊的土地，在神的意志下和挚友一起变为黄土。  
“你干嘛让我看这个？”  
“有什么关系？反正你也无所谓。”红色的恶魔笑了笑。  
女祭司出场了：“怎么看不到即将来临的毁灭，大家？特洛伊的城池要倒了，男人都被杀戮，妇孺皆为俘虏，怎么你们还袒护那个别国的王妃？哎！帕里斯的船来了，我们也要遭殃了！”卡珊德拉语调一转，由忧心忡忡变得恶毒怨恨，“阿伽门农，阿特柔斯之子，迈锡尼的王者啊，我看到你的死亡了！哈！堂堂希腊诸王之王，你野心如邪火，不惜祭祀自己的长女，看吧，你妻子对你的怨恨和独守空闺的欲望变成了致命的武器了，你就等着将我掳回城邦后，在渔网中，被妻子和她情夫刺死！”  
美丽的国王女儿和女祭司失心疯一般笑了，她披头散发，举着双手疯疯癫癫地蹒跚：“啊，神明啊，诅咒我吧，就因为我不让你色心得逞！愚昧的城邦啊，还有让我丢了贞洁和性命的敌人，我们同归于尽，我们至死不休！杀了我吧，疯狂也将找上你！”  
阿尔弗雷德犹带同情地看着卡珊德拉走远，转头问亚瑟，“要是你得了预言，你会怎么做？”  
“我？”红色的恶魔笑起来，伸出红色的长指甲轻轻戳了戳阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，红唇勾起来露出小小的尖牙，“找个地方躲起来呀，然后看着人类的城邦陷入比塔耳塔罗斯更黑暗的深渊咯。”  
人类摇头，他怎么会指望恶魔像人类一样思考。

他们走了两步，看到了伤心欲绝的银脚的忒提斯。“父神，睿智的宙斯啊，我是不朽的女神，却还是要看着我的儿子，伟大的阿喀琉斯，珀琉斯之子，在阿波罗的怒火中，被帕里斯的流矢射中脚踝，为什么那时候在冥河我要用手提着他的脚啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德无奈：“不捏着他的脚踝，你儿子不就掉进河里淹死了，不过，你为什么不在最后让他泡一泡脚呀！”  
海洋的女儿痛哭起来，抓散了自己的头发，扯开自己的衣服，把泥灰拍在自己的胸前和脸上，就像她的儿子得知挚友帕德罗克洛斯那疯狂的悲伤一样。  
“帕特洛克罗斯和阿喀琉斯，究竟是什么关系？”  
“谁知道呀，”恶魔媚眼如丝地笑起来，那眼神放在两道粗粗的眉毛下面居然很适合。“不过就算是柏拉图说的关系，那也没什么意思啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德心里想，这恶魔是不是一个淫魔，怎么举止之间总让人想入非非。  
正想着，就看见恶魔趾高气昂地抖了抖风衣，昂首阔步地走了。  
——这风衣是不是遮住了恶魔的尾巴，人类带着点恶意想，真想扒干净好好瞧瞧。

他们闲散地走着，一路上，恶魔挂着玩味的笑，不断地讥讽着。  
“瞧，那普罗米修斯，用自作聪明的伎俩蒙骗宙斯，才被绑在高加索山脉的巨石上哩，要不是宙斯口腹之欲没满足怎么会恼怒不借人类火种？明明是弥补过错去盗火种却被吹嘘成英雄，真是可笑呐！咳，他那被潘多拉迷了心窍的弟弟，才是真正的蠢材呐，一家子到底给人类造成了多少麻烦呐！”  
“欺世盗名的神祇，没几个是好东西，宙斯杀了父亲，娶了姐姐，还强掳了多少少女啊！害得伊娥变成母牛，卡利斯托变成熊，变成白牛掳走了欧罗巴，变成鹰劫走了葛尼梅德斯……强暴了无数少年少女，还不是高高在上的主神哩！他那悍妻妒妇赫拉也不是好东西，嫉妒丈夫的女人和他们的孩子，给赫拉克勒斯设了十二个难关，还不是平添了几个星座哦，为了金苹果争风吃醋，哪里有主神妻子的风度哦。还有那丰神俊朗的阿波罗，害得妹妹误杀情人，又强暴了卡珊德拉和达芙妮，又让帕里斯的箭射中了阿喀琉斯的脚踝……更别提淫乱成性的阿芙洛狄忒，身为女性却拥护男人的雅典娜，和有夫之妇通奸还总是怒火滔滔的阿瑞斯，野心好战更好色的波塞冬——可怜那美杜莎被阿尔特弥斯惩罚变成这幅鬼样子……要说好人也只有那可怜的赫淮斯托斯，可惜又丑又瘸，妻子阿芙洛狄忒和战神阿瑞斯通奸还喜爱人间美少年阿多尼斯，可怜火与工匠之神手艺好心地善又忠于主神，就因为天生面貌和残疾遭人白眼……”  
亚瑟说完神祇，要说那半神和人间的英雄了，被阿尔弗雷德忍无可忍地打断。“怎么你这张嘴长得好看，吐出的话却总是污秽不堪，还不如乖乖闭上嘴，”顿了顿，人类青年不怀好意地笑了，“或者留着声音在床上叫还差不多。”  
恶魔万万没想到自己被个人类调戏了，惊愕了半晌，才合上张大的嘴，勾了勾唇角又露出那熟悉的惑人的笑容，“怎么人类，我可以满足你任何欲望，包括我自己——恶魔的味道，你真的想尝一尝吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德也没有客气，用手托住恶魔的后颈就凑上去品尝起来，这红润的嘴唇柔软缠绵，软舌灵活地勾着人，还以为是妖精在吸精气。  
人类过了片刻就放开了恶魔，噙着笑往前继续逛；后头红色的恶魔脸快和头发一样红了，也不知道谁是真正的魔鬼。

人类可比魔鬼可怕哩，这话梅菲斯特就说过。

他们终于在爱琴海见到了海伦。  
那传说中如同阿芙洛狄忒本人一般美貌的女神披着长长的金色卷发，双眸如星，米白的裙袍半遮半掩地披在身上，看上去像一副香艳的油画。  
她还是唱着《浮士德》的对白：“我，受尽赞美和诽谤……”说道夫君，对着梅那劳斯王媚眼如丝；说道情人，对着帕里斯百般娇嗔。她就像史诗里描写的一样，哪怕希腊智慧的老者，看到她也纷纷起立，为她的美貌而肃然起敬；哪怕两军的战士，看了她也觉得，为了这样的女人前赴后继地死亡是值得的。就像王尔德在《道连•格雷的画像》里借亨利说的“觉得美貌浅薄的人才肤浅呐，因为只有美貌才是不需要解释的”。  
“你想要她么，”身边亚瑟轻声说，“我可以帮你得到她。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有说话，他像是被海伦的光芒吸引，可是上前两步，却发现自己看到的已经不是海伦——  
是亚瑟•柯克兰。  
他赤裸着身子，一丝不挂地半卧在爱琴海岸，曲起的大腿掩住了男性的性器，夕阳的柔光下有一种超乎性别的美感。他拿手肘支在海滩的细沙上，微微偏着头，粉色的乳头挺翘着，光滑的大腿像一整块白玉，优美的颈子支着美丽的头颅，嘴微微勾起，似笑非笑，翡翠般的双瞳蒙了一层雾，里面的情欲若隐若现，他侧卧在沙滩上，像是被人偶然寻见的断臂维纳斯像。  
阿尔弗雷德慢慢走过去，俯下身慢慢抚着亚瑟•柯克兰的腿，笑道：“狡猾的恶魔，你的翅膀和尾巴呢？”  
恶魔抬起脸，绿色的瞳孔像是掺了血，慢慢红色渗了出来，最后双目变得和头发一样红，妖冶诡魅中带着蓬勃的如同火焰的魔力，同时赤裸的背上出现了黑色的纹身，阿尔弗雷德伸手抚摸，只觉得烫得像是火在烧一般，下一刻黑色的翅膀就代替了纹身伸出在恶魔背后；人类又发现恶魔尾骨处也有着黑色的纹身标记，最后也长成了尾部是颗黑桃的尾巴。  
阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地抚摸着恶魔的尾巴，笑问：“你身上哪里还有纹身，嗯？”  
亚瑟略带挑衅地笑笑，微微起身然后打开双腿，右腿根部内侧印着一朵黑色玫瑰的纹身，他用长着细长指甲的手指指了指，说：“喏，还有这里，这是真正的纹身。”  
语毕阿尔弗雷德就把恶魔整个推到，双手抓着两脚踝将双腿打开曲在恶魔身侧，俯下身用湿滑的舌头舔了舔那纹身，又带着恶趣味狠狠咬了一口。  
“啊——”恶魔发出长长一声呻吟，双手抓住人类的头发，微微挺起腰，想把性器送到人类口中。  
阿尔弗雷德哼笑一声，一手握住恶魔的性器有一下没一下地抚弄，另一只手牢牢锁住恶魔细软的腰，用唇舌逗弄恶魔粉色的双乳。  
“嗯……哈……”恶魔本就天性尚淫，此刻双腿打开又被人反复刺激，后穴已然软了，可是红色的双瞳中除了情欲却还是带着促狭和算计，断断续续的呻吟中也不见求饶或者求欢。  
阿尔弗雷德把恶魔的身体当做了餐点，在柔软的身体上四处啃咬，又抓住恶魔的尾巴，恶意地朝着恶魔后方的穴口捅。恶魔惊呼一声，突然反抗推了人类的肩膀一把，却被巨大的力道狠狠压制了下去。  
人类覆上来，用一只手摁住恶魔的两手腕，一边松开裤子，拿性器顶着湿软的穴口，眼中满是不容拒绝的欲望。  
“我来看海伦，为什么看到你？”阿尔弗雷德的表情比恶魔更让人不寒而栗，“用幻象勾引人的恶魔，为什么现在要推三阻四？”  
“哈，”亚瑟摆了摆腰，故意用穴口轻吐着人类性器的前端，道，“只有魔王才能彻底占有我的身体……另外，谁叫你心里的海伦是我，怎么能怪我勾引？”  
“哦，是么？”  
阿尔弗雷德突然离开了亚瑟的后穴，反而用嘴含住恶魔的性器伺候起来，恶魔只道人类是在讨好他，放开来接受，正想释放情欲，不料阿尔弗雷德却于恶魔高潮前一刻吐出性器再堵住了马眼。  
恶魔被死死卡在高潮前夕，被折磨得失了神，身体像上岸的活鱼跳了跳，却还是被止住了爆发的狂潮。亚瑟瞪着通红的双眼，急喘之下却看见折腾着自己的人类俯下身，在自己耳边轻轻说了一句话：  
“太美了，让一切暂停吧！”  
话音刚落人类金色的发丝瞬间被染黑，巨大的黑色翅膀和长尾从身后长出，将衣服瞬间撕成碎片。  
——阿尔弗雷德已经不是人类了，他已经是最新的魔王。  
亚瑟看着魔王依旧冰蓝色的双瞳失了神，就感到身体被巨物狠狠贯穿，一直到前列腺被攻陷，不出片刻就到达了高潮。  
高潮的白芒中他感到自己的身体被翻起，伏趴在地面上，脸贴着沙地，后臀被高高抬起，然后被完全地进入。  
“啊，啊，啊……”  
亚瑟克制不了自己的喘息的呻吟，来自魔王的绝对力量让他无从抵抗，他感到每一次被贯穿都让他在极乐和极痛中徘徊。  
这姿势带着羞辱，更是让恶魔腰肢酸软不已，可是这时候他已经反抗不能，只能等着魔王第一轮发泄完毕，尽数射进自己的身体，然后把自己抱起来，面对面跨坐在他身体上，趁着白浊流出后穴时再一次被贯穿。  
“呜——”被深顶了两下亚瑟就到了第二次高潮，他有点无助地抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，双腿紧紧夹住对方精壮的腰，口中断断续续地求饶，“王，属下知错了，饶了我，啊哈，嗯哼……”  
阿尔弗雷德紧紧抓住亚瑟的腰，冷眼看着地狱的大门在身下打开。  
“这时候记得叫我的名字，”魔王在恶魔耳边轻轻念叨完，抱起高潮后泛着粉色的赤裸身体，展开翅膀，飞入了无尽的深渊。

爱琴海最新的古典之夜，在波塞冬海浪的怒吼中渐渐结束了；阿波罗坐着车带来第一缕阳光的时候，似乎欲望的液体在涅柔斯催起的海浪中翻滚，仿若赫西俄德《神谱》中，爱与美与欲望的女神阿芙洛狄忒的诞生。

-完-


End file.
